


Earth’s Shadow

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [113]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e01 The Serpent's Lair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: His only saving grace, he thinks, is the fact that Captain Carter was too busy looking at Earth to notice that when he answered her statement, he was actually looking ather.





	Earth’s Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Earth Day’ (22 April).

_It’s beautiful._

_Yes, it is._

Adrenaline. He’s going to blame the adrenaline for his moment of stupidity back in the gliders. His only saving grace, he thinks, is the fact that Captain Carter was too busy looking at Earth to notice that when he answered her statement, he was actually looking at _her_.

Not that seeing Earth in all its majesty wasn’t a sight to behold, it’s just that in that moment, Jack O’Neill would have wagered everything he had and defied anyone to find something more beautiful than Samantha Carter. Her eyes wide and bright and full of awe, the smile that shaped her lips, the slight intake of breath he heard over the intercom as reality started to sink in and she realized that their planet was still there, still breathing, still present, because of them.

He knew the captain was attractive – he’d noticed the moment he’d laid eyes on her almost a year ago – but as he observed her from the glider, he was utterly captivated. And it shook him, because the strength of that feeling was something he didn’t expect.

When they finally made it back on solid ground, he couldn’t shake the tug of affection towards her. He even opted for a cold shower to try and wash away the emotion but to no real avail, because by the time they returned to the SGC, been congratulated by Hammond and reunited with Daniel, Jack had done the unthinkable.

With everyone happy and celebrating Earth’s survival, he allowed himself to get caught up in the moment and with the adrenaline still coursing through his veins – because it _was_ adrenaline, he tells himself – it felt completely natural that after he gave Daniel a hug and slapped Teal’c on the shoulder, that he pulled Carter to him for a hug.

Except he also wasn’t prepared for her body against his to feel so nice and soft and _perfect_. He held on to her for a few seconds before he let her go, but his hand continued to find its way to her shoulder.

That had been an hour ago and while half of the base is now getting ready to head to O’Malley’s to celebrate further, Jack is apprehensive. He knows he needs to be there with his team but he’s still feeling on edge. There’s a buzz he can’t shake and an itch just under his skin that he needs to scratch.

The image of Carter in the glider pops uninvited into his head again and he groans, because with startling clarity, he’s beginning to realize that he is in so much trouble.

He can try and convince himself that it was just the adrenaline that made him act the way he did and feel those particular emotions, but he’s been in enough situations to know that this is different.

He isn’t quite sure just what this is, nor is he convinced he wants to find out, but he’s absolutely adamant that he is not starting to see Samantha as anything other than a friend and teammate.

He huffs out a laugh before he lies back on bed in his guest quarters and runs a hand over his face.

“I am so screwed,” he mutters.


End file.
